1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a system for heating and cooling a building and, in particular, to a system which utilizes waste material as an energy input for a combined heating and cooling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
There has been a long felt need for heating and cooling systems for living and working areas which operate at low cost. To lower costs, it is desirable to utilize fuels costing less than the conventional fossil fuels such as oil, gas and coal.
Heretofore, numerous examples of heating and refrigeration systems utilizing fossil fuels have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,664 issued in 1976 to Gustafsson discloses an oil fired boiler for heating and as a heat pump for cooling a bounded area. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,649 issued to 1977 to Hartka discloses a combined air-heating and refrigeration system using a conventional furnace using fossil fuel for heating and an absorption refrigeration system for cooling. None of the above cited prior art offer the economy provided by the present invention.
While burning waste material to heat a bounded area using a pyrolytic incinerator is well known in the art, combination thereof with an absorption refrigeration system for summertime cooling has not heretofore been taught in the prior art.